housefandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Emancipation
Emancipation is a fifth season episode of House which aired on November 18, 2008. In another all-new episode, the team tackles the case of a 16-year-old factory manager and emancipated minor who falls ill at work, while Foreman takes on his own pediatric case. But when the child's unexplained illness brings him to the brink of death, Foreman is left questioning his ability to work without House’s oversight. Recap While two workers at a factory talk, one collapses onto the production line with blood bubbling out of her mouth. Wilson wants to know if House asked out Cuddy, but House is deliberately evasive. Kutner reports on the case. The patient is 16 with no history of lung problems and no infection. Both of her parents are dead and she obtained an emancipation order to be treated as an adult. Foreman thinks she is pregnant and House orders the test. Thirteen thinks it is drugs so House orders her and Taub to do an environmental scan. He tells Kutner to perform an echocardiogram. Foreman asks House if he can help run a clinical trial. House refuses because it will take too much time. Kutner performs the echocardiogram and discusses the loss of his parents with the patient. Kutner tells her it's the worst news a person can ever receive. Her heart is fine. Thirteen and Taub perform the scan. They discuss how much you should trust people. They find a bong. House still thinks it's the heart - intermittent tachycardia caused by drug abuse. He orders Foreman to give her beta blockers. Foreman tells the rest of the team to do it. The patient tells them the bong belongs to her ex-boyfriend. She wonders why the doctors aren't trusting her. Kutner tells her the only other possibility is vasculitis and if they give her steroids if she doesn't have it, she will die. She swears she has never used drugs and Kutner goes to get the steroids. Foreman complains to Cuddy about House denying him the opportunity to do a clinical trial. He offers to work in the clinic, but Cuddy gives him the case of a young boy with abdominal pain. Foreman reassures the family. House's patient has a psychotic break. They manage to sedate her. Kutner tells Taub he gave her steroids and not beta blockers. House and Kutner argue about the drug switch, but Kutner argues the psychosis is a new symptom. Foreman thinks it is an angina in the brain. House agrees it's a possibility, but tells Foreman to do the MRI to confirm himself. He tells the others to set it up and page him. Foreman goes back to his patient. He gives the patient a pill to swallow that contains a camera. The patient's brother talks him into it. Foreman talks to the older brother about the way he treated his younger brother. All of a sudden, the patient starts laughing uncontrollably. Foreman goes to visit Cameron and Chase to get a differential for the giggling. There is nothing wrong with the digestive tract. He tells them it isn't House's case. Chase tells him no matter what he's trying to prove, it won't be enough. Foreman goes to do the MRI on House's patient. It's going well, but Kutner sees something weird and starts asking the patient about the death of her parents. He realizes her parents aren't dead because the MRI shows that she's lying. She admits that she got emancipated because her father raped her and her mother ignored the problem. Taub thinks the rape brings STDs into the differential. House thinks the symptoms could have been brought on by extreme stress. He orders diazepam, an anti-anxiety drug. House tells Wilson he went to Cuddy's house, but didn't go in. Wilson is pleased he at least thought it through. House wants his advice, but Wilson won't give his opinion. Foreman, Cameron and Chase do a differential on Foreman's young patient. Chase thinks it is cancer, while Foreman thinks it might be porphyria, and Cameron and Chase agree to help by running some of the tests. House's patient wants to know what happened to Kutner. Thirteen tells the patient she should file a complaint over the rape, but the patient doesn't want to do anything more about it. All of a sudden, Foreman notices the patient's urine has changed color, showing it isn't stress. The brown urine is being caused by dead red blood cells. They think it might be e. coli or Legionaire's disease. House asks about the furniture in her apartment. He thinks it might be arsenic from the pressure treated wood. The test results on Foreman's patient are negative. Foreman tells Chase he hasn't asked House about the case. All of a sudden, Foreman's patient goes into cardiac arrest. Chase manages to revive him. Chase tells Foreman to talk to House. They treat House's patient with chelation therapy to remove the arsenic. Thirteen tells the patient she can do whatever she wants about the rape. All of a sudden, the patient has a seizure. They do another MRI on House's patient's brain and find new lesions. House wants to give her arsenic again, because it probably was the thing that killed the real disease. One disease that is treated by arsenic is APL, however, the patient will still need a bone marrow transplant. House orders a biopsy on a lesion and treatment with arsenic. Foreman asks House about his case. House has already realized Foreman was working on another case. House refuses to help. House goes to see Wilson about what he should do, but Wilson won't express an opinion. They biopsy the patient's brain and tell her that her parents are the best bet for a bone marrow match, but she won't consider it. Taub tells her that he has Huntington's disease and how he would do anything to stop it, giving Thirteen a speech about it at the same time. The patient asks Taub if he's ever been raped. Taub and Thirteen get into an argument. The patient did have APL. Thirteen wants to track down the parents, but House won't consider it either. Thirteen goes to do it anyway. Foreman goes to talk to Chase and Cameron again. They are not suprised House refused to help. Chase thinks it might be Munchausen's by proxy. Foreman starts thinking about the older brother and how much he does for the patient. Thirteen finds House's patient's parents. She finds another person with the patient's name in the parent's house. She realizes the patient is lying again. The patient admit that she stole someone's identity to keep her parents from finding her. They realize she isn't emancipated either and they threaten that they have to get the parent's consent. The patient realizes if she's sick enough, they will have to treat her even without parental consent. Foreman realizes what happened - his patient is overdosing on vitamins given to him by his older brother. Foreman tells the older brother that brothers still love each other, even when they make mistakes. The team can only find a partial bone marrow match. The team tell him that the patient only wants to punish her parents. House wonders why the patient has so little emotional response. He thinks that something happened that was worse than rape. He confronts the patient. He realizes the patient has a need to be seen as independent. He thinks the patient has done something so bad she doesn't deserve to live. She finally admits that her brother died while she was supposed to be taking care of him. House tells her that if she dies, her parents really will hate her. He gives her his phone. Foreman's patient is released, and the mother hugs him on the way out. House's patient's parents arrive and start embracing their daughter. Foreman says he's going to do clinical trials. House agrees. Foreman wants to know why. House said it was because the first time, Foreman asked. This time, he just told House what he was going to do. House wonders if he should have helped Foreman. The patient may have died. Wilson tells him that he probably knew Foreman would figure it out in time. Major Events * Foreman starts working on his first ever solo case. * Thirteen's full name is revealed to be Remy Hadley. * Foreman announces to House of his intentions to do clinical trials.